


A Line, Crossed

by SolarMorrigan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Bond and Q are exceptionally good at pushing one another's buttons when they want to be, but some things aren't meant to be touched





	A Line, Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fight me" for [this writing meme](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/172940956853/in-light-of-the-tag-craziness-lets-play-a-game), at the request of an anon on Tumblr. The request was specifically for Bond and Q fighting each other, so that was fun. I actually like this one a lot more now that I haven't been staring at it for hours. Maybe one day I'll actually explain why Q's reaction was what it was...
> 
> Originally posted here as part of a collection, which I've deleted; if you left kudos or a comment for this fic there, please know I've saved them to look upon and cherish (also, thank you)

They were spitting acid at each other now, furious past the point of sense, past even remembering why they were angry.

“Funny how often you accuse me of being a child when you’re the one who needs to grow up.” Q crossed his arms over his chest, glaring over at Bond.

And it was interesting, and terrible, because somewhere past the fog of ire, Bond recognized that he was going to regret this later.

“Oh, do shut up for once in your bloody life, Q.” Bond snapped.

They both were.

“No. You wanted a fight, so I’m giving you one.” The set of Q’s mouth was defiant, without any give, but Bond knew how quickly Q would back off if Bond changed his own tune, made it clear he was done fighting.

Instead, he pushed. “Oh, don’t make this out to be my fault. If you would just do your damned  _job_ –”

“ _Excuse me?”_  And that was always a good button to push on Q, when Bond was fishing for a reaction, “What do you think I do here all day? All night? You think I sit here doing a fuckload of  _nothing?”_

“I think you have a problem admitting when you’ve damn well made a mistake!” Bond shot back.

“I would own up to a mistake if I’d made one!” Q leaned forward, slapped a hand down on his over-crowded desk, “If you think my only job is to support you–”

It was like watching from behind glass, knowing that moving, getting up in Q’s space, was an escalation, that things were getting out of hand, but being unable to stop. Bond knew he should have—should have stopped before one of them broke something that couldn’t be fixed—and instead continued. “It  _is_  your job to support me!”

“But it’s not my only job, you self-centered prick!” Oh, they’d reached name-calling now. Had things gone this far before? “You think you’re so much more important than the rest of us, don’t you? M’s golden double-0.” Q sneered, but there was a look in his eyes, a strange uncontrolled thing Bond saw even through his own rage, recognizing Q was likely just hurling the most hurtful things he could think of, the same as Bond, “You think your post entitles you to everything.”

“At least I earned my post,” And no, he didn’t mean this, this was too far,  _why_  was he still  _talking_ – “Instead of getting down on my knees for my boss.”

Q’s face drained quickly to a blotchy sort of pale. He barely missed a beat. “Get out.”

It was too late to really take it back, that was the one thing never to be touched, the  _one thing_ , and Bond had crossed that line, but still– “I– No, I didn’t mean that.”

“ _GET OUT!”_

Bond had never heard Q shout before, not like that, not that quaking, betrayed fury coming from deep in his chest. There was no fix for this just now. Nothing Bond could do that Q would listen to, no leg to stand on. There was nothing for it.

Bond nodded and took his coat and went.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on Tumblr](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/173472244698/omg-your-00q-drabbles-make-me-so-happy-i-humbly)


End file.
